Gaming Heroes' Odyssey
by Arvin Carl
Summary: Sonic, Goku, Mario, and X all in one story!
1. Chapter 1: LWDPA

**Main Characters:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Goku from Dragonball Z**

**Mario from Super Mario Bros.**

**X from MegaMan X**

**Sub Characters:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Vegeta from Dragonball Z**

**Luigi from Super Mario Bros.**

**Zero from MegaMan X**

**First of all, I don't happen to know everything about the characters and their own story. I only came up with an idea to create a flash game of this story. But… I'm not a programmer... So if anybody knows how, please teach me! One more thing, I don't own any of the characters above. **

**CHAPTER 01: Lame World Domination Plan Again…**

_Sonic's POV_

Eggman just never gives up…

I could only sigh. Eggman has been attempting to take over the world everyday using different plans. And I and my friends must put an end to his plan. But whenever the plan crashes, a new one arises. Birds flew by the side of the plane chirping happily. I envy them for being free. I NEED A BREAK!

Soooo… I'm on Tails' plane flying across the sky towards the Death Egg as usual. Since this always happens, I just happen to get used to heights. If I ever hate that fact, I'll blame Eggman. It took Tails a few minutes to pilot the plane and land it near a large hole that leads to where Eggman usually executes his plan. He needs more security if he intends to keep intruders out.

"Hey Sonic," Tails called. "Are you sure you can handle this all by yourself? This hole's been here for a week... It's like he's purposely allowing you to infiltrate."

I grinned and replied, "Of course! This'll be a piece of cake. Just wait and see!"

I jumped into the hole and landed on the floor. Eggman was standing in front of me and in front of a small beacon. Under the it was the Master Emerald, acting as the power source. By the looks of it, it doesn't seem to be a weapon. If that's so, then I wonder what his lame plan is this time...

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Welcome my spiked rat friend!" Eggman greeted. "I'll introduce you to my newest creation... the Strength Thief!"

I raised an eyebrow. "'Strength Thief'? Can't come up with better names, huh?"

"Names don't matter!" Eggman shouted. "It's the machine itself that is vital!"

Suddenly, the door behind me exploded. I turned towards it, expecting Eggman's robots. Instead to my surprise, a black creature emerged from the smoke. It looked a lot like me. But in the next second, I wasn't puzzled anymore. Cause it was Shadow!

"I guess I win at punctuality, eh, Shadow?" I questioned.

Shadow ignored me. He just came to my side and we both turned towards Eggman.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Shadow requested, itching for action.

"Hmph, if we must." Eggman pushed a red button on one of his computers.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! GUARD ROBOS ARE NOW ARRIVING._

I was the first to turn towards the busted door. Three robots were coming in. They were all colored gray and looked a lot like Gamma. Shadow turn towards them and grinned a little.

"Get 'em!" Eggman commanded the robots.

The robots drew towards us. Before the fight began, I heard a _click._ From the robots perhaps?

Alright! Time to dance!

I dashed forward and punched the first robot and followed with a strong flying kick. The robot crashed onto the wall. Shadow struck the second robot with a reverse spin kick. Then he used Chaos Control to create a spot of distorted space at the third robot's position, knocking that robot away to the second. Those two robots crashed into one another. And those two looked downed. Shadow's faster in fighting than me, although I don't like to admit it.

I hit the first robot with a spin dash and jabbed it twice and sent it flying out the window with a somersault kick.

"Easy as always..." I commented.

Shadow remained silent. Me too. Something doesn't feel right. We glanced at each other and looked at Eggman.

He was standing at the beacon's control panel. This machine must be the cause. But I'm not certain what it is.

"Shadow, feel odd?" I asked him.

"So you feel odd too huh?" Shadow replied.

Upon hearing these words, Eggman began to laugh evilly. Eggman looked at us and stopped laughing.

"It works! I finally succeeded in creating my ultimate invention!" Eggman said.

"What does it does anyway?" I asked him.

"It steals the strength of anyone that fights in front of it and stores it in a chip!" Eggman explained. "Now that your strength is gone, nobody will be able to stop me!"

What the heck! My strength is gone? All those attack techniques? And especially my speed! That's... that's impossible!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Eggman continued. "That's not all! It also robs the strength of anyone who is powerful all over the world, to ensure nobody can stop me! It's stupendous, wonderful and pure genius! 'Cause I, Dr. Eggman extraordinaire, has finally created a device that will make me ruler of the world! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The old man is getting too excited. I wish I could wipe that smile of his face, but if what he said a while ago was true, than I won't be able to do that.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! MEMORY OVERLOAD. STRENGTH THIEF MALFUNCTIONING. STRENGTH THIEF MALFUNCTIONING._

The machine started to explode.

"Memory Overload? That must mean that it collected to much power..." Eggman muttered to himself, but we could hear it clearly.

"Wha…!" I began.

But before I could continue, the machine finally exploded, unleashing a powerful force that knocked me and Shadow out instantly.

=============================================End of Chapter 01=============================================


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Commences

**CHAPTER 02: The Journey Commences**

_Sonic's POV_

"Zzzzzz... zzzzzz… zzzzzz… huh?"

I opened my eyes and found myself lying near a shore. I tried standing, but I fell. As a result, I just knelt on my knee. I looked around. There was no trace of Eggman or Shadow. I must've fallen here when the Death Egg exploded. They probably fell somewhere else. I hope Shadow's not at the bottom of the ocean. If Eggman was, then I'll finally acquire my big break!

I stood up fine. I decided to head inland to look for a village or a town to get a clue of where I am. But if I ever have a monster attack, I'll just use that opportunity to practice up.

I ran towards east, into a forest.

Act 01 – Odd Stuff

_Sonic's POV_

The forest looked normal and safe.

I still had my speed. I ran at supersonic speed along the path. I halted when I reached a set of trees. They were as tall as me. I poked them one by one. There was no response. I remained silent for a few seconds. I ignored the trees and moved along. But as I ran, I kept on discovering more and more of the same tree.

What's with these trees? It's freaking me out.

Eventually, I reached the end of the forest. I climbed onto a rock and gazed around. I spotted a town not far from where I am. Great! I can use some rest. However, I suddenly heard a growl from behind me. When I checked, I saw a wolf glaring at me.

"Looking for a fight?" I asked it.

I jumped off the rock. I ran towards the wolf and struck it with a high kick then a straight punch. The wolf ran off, dropping some rings. I picked them up. I counted about 50 rings. Hmmmm… I might be able to use this in the town so I can rent a room in the inn.

I ran away to the town.

A few minutes later, I reached the town. The people seemed surprised to see me. I can hear them talk to each other with me as their subject.

"A visitor from the forest? Why hasn't he turned into a tree?"

"Is he immune to the curse?"

"I wonder if he's the one who could save us all…"

I walked slowly. This people are so unsettling. So what's the big deal if I came through the forest?

It took me five minutes to walk every 100 meters. I found an inn at the edge of the town. I went in and rented a room for the night at the cost of 20 rings. But I still felt unsettled.

Later that night, I was sleeping on my bed. The room had ten beds in it. There were only four people in here.

The door opened. I unnoticeably looked at the door. A blue robot came into the room. It was shaped like a human. His face was also human. However, the rest of his body was metal, colored blue. Wonder who he is..?

He sat on the bed beside me. He just sat there for the rest of the night.

Act 02 – X, the Reploid

_Sonic's POV_

As soon as I woke up, I checked the bed aside me to see that the blue robot is gone. He must've left the town. I stretched up and warmed up by doing some little exercises.

Later on, I went outside for a breath of fresh air. I sat on a barrel beside the inn and watched the townsfolk work and the children play. It was so peaceful.

It was not five minutes when a little girl came and asked me, "Are you immune to the curse mister?"

I stared at her, puzzled. "Curse? What curse?"

"The forest's curse. It's said that if the creature sees you, you'll immediately transform into a tree."

"A creature you say? But, I didn't see any creature." I replied.

The little girl looked surprised. "…You didn't?"

I nodded.

In the next second, the girl got frightened and ran away, screaming.

I called after her. But she just ran and ran. I looked behind me and found the blue robot staring at me! I fell off the barrel. I got up and took two steps backwards.

"Wha' dya want?" I asked.

"You came through the forest?" he asked.

"So?" I replied.

The robot glanced at the townsfolk for a second. "By your looks, I can tell you're strong. You should consider lending a hand to this town. You could be of great help to them."

"Why would I do that?" I inquired.

The robot took a step towards me. "I heard this rumor that the creature they're referring to is holding some sort of jewel. It's a red diamond. They say that whoever wields it will be granted power."

My eyes widened. This jewel seemed familiar.

"Maybe… Just maybe… It must be a Chaos Emerald!" I cried.

"Chaos Emerald? You know that jewel?" the blue machine asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's a stone of power. It contains great power. But it's only one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. If all seven are wielded by one, that certain wielder will be granted unlimited power."

The robot seemed pleased. "How fascinating. Tell me, do you know where I could find them?"

I shook my head. "Nah, my enemy had all seven of them. He used them for… something. But that place where he was exploded into nothing. The Chaos Emeralds are probably scattered across the globe."

"…I see. Maybe I can help you look for them." the robot said.

"But I don't know anything about you, do I?" I snapped.

The robot strolled a bit. It took him a minute to finally make his decision. "Alright, I'm X. I'm a War Reploid."

"X, huh? What in the world is a Reploid?" I asked him.

X frowned a little. He looked up at sky. "... The Reploids... They were designed to look like Humans... Us technical marvels were given unique personalities and were intended to be the perfect workers and the perfect partners for mankind... But the wheels of peace between Reploids and Humans were beginning to grind to a halt..."

"How come?" I asked.

"The Reploids were well designed. Perhaps too well. Their humanity began to sow the seeds of rebellion. The rebels were labeled Mavericks and feared by their Human masters... The Humans decided to pit Reploid against Reploid... That was the fate given to us. The Reploids fighting for humanity were never given a choice... Thus the war of the machines began and the Humans just watched... War begot war... And time passed..."

"...So you were built for fighting..." I uttered in a low voice. "But not all Reploids were built for war, right?"

X nodded. "Indeed."

"So what brings you here? If you're a War Reploid, then shouldn't you be fighting other Reploids by this time?" I questioned. I feel comfortable in asking these questions.

"Supposedly, yes. But while I was fighting, there was this mighty force that dragged me here along with my partner..." X answered.

_A strong force... _I thought.

Light bulb.

"X? Do you... feel weak? Were you very strong before?" I asked.

X looked at me, surprised by the question. "How did you... Were you strong before, than weak now?"

"Yeah... It must've been the Strength Thief..." I replied. "Dr. Eggman said that all the strongest creatures around the world will have their strength stolen. You must be one of them. Me and my friend are also part of them..."

X thought of it for a while. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I see..." he said. "So as I was saying, you should try helping this town. I'm sure they'll reward you for their effort. Hmmm... you should try getting rid of the curse. That'll be the least you can do."

"You want me to turn into a tree?" I asked him indignantly.

"I didn't say that. With your speed, that monster won't have a chance to turn you into one. I'd say you're appropriate for this." X replied.

I thought of it. I didn't like the idea of being turned into a stupid tree. But the Chaos Emerald...

I looked at him with a serious face. "I'll give it a shot. I've got nothing much to do anyway..."

Act 03 – The Curse's Source

_Sonic's POV_

I stood at the entrance of the forest. I have to run at a high speed so that the monster won't get the chance to turn me into a tree. Well, if it's about speed, I'm #1!

I dashed into the forest looking to the left, and to the right. I only found the weird trees. They must've been the townsfolk turned into what they are now. I wonder if they can see me.

Suddenly, I heard some noises. I stopped and listened.

"I won't let you get away with this! You're going to pay for cursing these innocent lives!" a man shouted.

I followed the noises. I occasionally discovered a wide cave. The noises were coming from there. Before I could enter, someone said, "Wait!"

I turned around and found X standing.

"I'll give you some hints before you enter." he said.

"Then spit it out, will ya?" I demanded.

"Only attack the monster with rapid attacks. Don't try doing a combo attack. The monster might get a chance to turn you a tree. From what I've heard, the monster looks like a tree. But the most important of all, don't let any of its leaves touch you! Those leaves must be the monster's power. So if you come into contact with one, then it's all over. Did you get all of that?"

I nodded.

"I'll be waiting for your return here. Come back safe and sound. Good Luck." X said.

I walked into the cave. I kept on walking until I reached a big round room. I spotted the monster fighting a muscular guy with black hair and orange clothes. The monster whipped its arm at the man. But the man dodged and kicked the monster. Then the monster fired a flurry of its leaves. The man wasn't able to dodge. He turned into a tree afterwards.

I stepped into the room and shouted, "HEY!"

The monster noticed me and fired a flurry of leaves at me. I dodged to the right. And ran to its back and jabbed it. The monster turned around to see me about to punch him. The monster was sent flying towards a wall. I ran towards him and kicked him twice. I ran and stopped at the entrance. The monster began to spin, releasing a number of leaves! I jumped back to avoid one.

Soon, the whole room was filled with leaves. The floor was filled with leaves, making it impossible for me to reach the monster!

"Dang it! I can't hit him from here. If I step on a leaf, then it's over." I told myself.

"Let me handle this." a familiar voice ordered.

I turned around and found X aiming his right arm at the monster.

"I can hit him with my buster. You go and attack on my signal." X said.

"Okaaaay..." I said infirmly.

X fired his buster at the monster. The monster gained holes and was soon hit by a strong shot that lifted him into the air.

"Now!" X gestured.

I ran and jumped then kicked the monster with all of my strength. X dashed forward and jumped and cut the foe into two with a saber. The monster died! We did it!

We landed on the leaves, which turned brown and disappeared. I looked at the tree. There was a flash and the tree was now a man. That meant everyone else was rescued.

"You okay there?" I asked.

The guy knelt first and stood."...Yeah."

"How does being a tree feels like?" I questioned. "Anyway, we should get back to town."

Act 04 – Aftermath

_Sonic's POV_

All the townsfolk were cheering for me and X. It kinda felt embarrassing. The little girl a while ago gave me 50 rings. I didn't want to accept it, but she just forced me to. I turned to the muscular guy and asked, "Err... what d'ya said your name was again?"

"Oh, I'm Goku. Thanks for rescuing me." the guy replied. "I have something to give you. That monster had this."

He showed me and X the red jewel.

"The Chaos Emerald! Thanks!" I said as I took it.

X tapped me on the shoulder. "Sonic, this guy... Maybe he's also one of those whose strength was stolen. He's muscular, but he's actually weak."

"Goku? You were dragged here, weren't you? You were strong before and weak now, correct?" I asked Goku.

Goku gazed at me with a bamboozled face. "Were you... Never mind. I appears clear to me that you were similar to me."

I glanced at X, who shrugged.

"Do you know who caused all of this..? If both of you were strong before and now weak, then I presume you now the cause of this." Goku asked us.

I remained silent as X explained. After the discussion ended, I asked Goku a question.

"Hey, if you don't mind, maybe you can help me. We could help each other and bring down that old man. We might be able to regain our strength after this."

Goku nodded immediately. He's probably mad at Eggman for stealing his strength. We'll get him for this! But first...

I turned to X and inquired, "Will you help us out?"

It took X six seconds to shake his head. I stared at him, confused.

"Why not? Don't you want to get back your strength?"

"Ummm... It's not that... I'm just used to doing things alone. Well, until next time, Sonic and Goku." X said.

He nodded and he left us. After all we've been through... Well, I'm not going to force him.

"First, we should try looking for answers about our location." I told him. "But first... I'm hungry!"

=============================================End of Chapter 02=============================================


	3. Chapter 3: Pokemon Master?

**Just a little note: I might be posting the world map of this story at ****Photobucket; however, I'm encountering problems creating it… With all the fields, towns, mountains and other stuff…**

**CHAPTER 03: Pokemon Master..?**

**Act 01 – What Are The****se Animals?**

_**Sonic's POV**_

__An hour later, the cool and gentle breeze kept us fresh as we traversed towards the next town. The townsfolk told us that we were very far away from Emerald Town, which is where I live. Apparently, Emerald Town is on another continent. For now, I and Goku decided to head towards the only harbor of this continent, located at Stone Edge City. It was very far away. But whatever happens, we'll make the journey!

I was kinda getting bored. Being silent was not pretty much of my stuff. Perhaps I should interview Goku of about himself. Why did I think of that just now?

"Where do ya live?" I asked him.

Goku shook his head. Maybe he doesn't want to share his background story. But I didn't allow that to halt me.

"Come on, you can tell me…" I told him.

"I don't want to talk about it." he replied.

Stubborn is he? If I asked him again, he just might get angry at me. Regardless, I went on and told him.

"How am I supposed to trust you if I hardly know you? You might be a spy of Eggman or somethin'…"

Goku looked at me. He's not mad… yet?

"Does having a grudge towards Eggman qualify enough?" he demanded.

"Nope. And it's not like you can only hold one grudge…" I answered.

"So you think I have a grudge on you too?" he asked.

He seemed to be getting angry. It took me a while to reply.

"No…"

Goku turned around and ignored me for the rest of the walk. Way to go Sonic...

I kept on staring at him. Even though his face is turned away, I can see his face. It was serious and quite scary.

About an hour later, we arrived at the next town. The path towards the next one was through a mountain, a cave and a river. It appeared a little hard for me and Goku. But we'll try and give it our best.

"Maybe we should rest?" Goku asked me.

"I'm planning to rest in the next town, but if you insist. At least it will be safe." I replied.

We headed towards the inn, which was near the center of the town. We rented a room for 20 rings. I stood by the window watching over the town. Goku decided to take a short walk outside. I refused when he invited me. I think this people would be surprised to see a walking and talking blue hedgehog. That would be insulting and rude.

I turned towards the bed and sat on it as I scanned the whole room. It wasn't any different than the last inn. But this time, it had eight people. My roommates appeared to be travelers, all of them. They were all staring at me. Haven't they seen a hedgehog before! Not even on television? I raised an eyebrow. They continued staring at me until one of them took out a ball and tossed it at me. I was too confused to dodge the ball. It hit me on the head. Ow! The ball landed on the bed. What was that for? The travelers seemed even more confused. I blinked at them twice. My sight dropped down at the ball. It was red on top and white at the bottom. The two colors were divided at the middle by a black line with a round white button.

When I looked back at my roommates, they were now holding some kind of device. It was red. I thought it was book at first, but its shape was odd. I heard a sound from each device. They were the same, which doesn't surprise.

_ERROR. CREATURE UNKNOWN._

I stared at them for a few moments. They glanced at each other and shrugged.

Just then, the door opened and Goku came in and headed towards me like a magnet.

"Done walking already?" I questioned.

He nodded and lied on his bed. He looked very comfortable. But I destroyed that by poking him.

"Hey, Goku. Our roommates are somewhat weirdoes. They even tossed a ball at me!" I whispered to him.

Goku thought of it for a second and asked me, "What did this ball look like?"

I pointed at the ball, which was still on my bed. Goku wasn't surprise.

"Oh, that's a Poke Ball." Goku replied.

"What the heck is a Poke Ball?" I inquired.

Goku sat up and looked at the ball. He took it and held it in front of his chin.

"This is tool for catching creatures called 'Pokemon'. I doubt that you'd seen one. But I think you've heard of it."

"Hmmm... True." I replied. "They look like mutated animals t' me."

"Well... they're not mutated animals. They're creatures with magnificent powers. I don't know how many kinds of Pokemon are there..." Goku lied on his bed and covered his face with a pillow. "They must've thought you're a Pokemon! Can you believe it? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Are you really my friend or an enemy?" I demanded.

"More like an ally... or maybe a rival." Goku answered.

Angrily, I slammed my own pillow at him.

"Ow!"

**Act 02 ****– PKMN Trainer Sonic**

_**Goku's POV**_

__The next morning, I and Sonic checked out the inn and left the town. We arrived at the base of the mountain. This mountain was once famous for its gold. But now, it's abandoned. The gold mine provides a shortcut to the river at the base of the other side of the mountain. I saw Sonic carrying the Poke Ball. Maybe we'll find it somehow useful.

"Alright, let's hike." Sonic ordered like he was the leader. Who made him that?

Fortunately, there were some little flags that serve as marks of where we should climb. If we follow those, we'll make it to the top without any problem. Sonic went first. The path was somehow smooth. It wasn't that steep. Sonic ran up and left me behind. If I could only fly... Wait! I can, but it was stolen by the Strength Thief. The name sounds awful to me too. So as a result, I walked my way up the mountain.

When I reached Sonic, he was looking at a creature that was blocking the entrance to the gold mine. The creature seemed easy to beat. Wonder what's preventing him from doing so?

"Can't fight it on your own?" I asked him.

Ignoring the question, Sonic asked me, "Is... this what you call a... Pokemon?"

I looked at the creature. It sure seemed so.

"Yeah. But it's only one of them." I replied. I turned towards Sonic. "You're... planning to catch it, are you?"

Sonic nodded. "I wonder what the big deal with them is. So I'll try to catch one and see."

I looked at the Pokemon. It was yellow and it looked like a mouse. It had long ears and a zigzag tail. It had brown stripes at its back. It had small hands and small feet. It had a one red circle each on its cheeks. Can you guess what it is? It's very obvious. And it's one of the most famous Pokemon.

_Pika?_

"It's a Pikachu." I told him.

"A Pi-What?" Sonic questioned me.

I sighed. "A PI…KA…CHU. That's its name. An electric mouse."

Sonic rolled his eyes and threw the Poke Ball. I gave him a mean look. "No—you don't throw a Poke Ball immediately!"

The ball struck Pikachu. Pikachu went inside the Poke Ball. We stared at the ball. It was glowing red. It was shaking. Pikachu will probably escape.

But my prediction was wrong. The ball stopped shaking and stopped glowing red. Sonic poked the ball twice and snatched it.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "That's it? I captured a Pikachu? THAT'S the big deal! Laaame!"

He threw the Poke Ball at the gold mine's entrance. The ball opened and Pikachu came out. The Poke Ball went flying and hit Sonic at the head for not catching the ball. The ball fell to his hand. Pikachu looked at Sonic.

_Pi?_

"You don't like Pokemon? Then can I have your Pikachu?" I asked him.

Sonic looked at me. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"Ummm... one who owns a Pokemon is called a Pokemon Trainer… They're the masters of their Pokemon…" I explained.

Sonic glanced at Pikachu and then looked back at me. "So you mean… I have control over Pikachu?"

"Uh, ya." I replied infirmly. I'm not sure where this is going.

We stared at each other for a few moments. When the wind blew, a smile broke out of Sonic's face.

"Sweet! So Pikachu's my slave!" he started to shout. "Okay, Pikachu, time for you to—"

Before he could proceed, I boxed him in the ear. Pokemon are not slaves. Some treat them that way, but I'm not going to allow Sonic to abuse them.

"Stop that! You're scaring Pikachu! They're more like pets, but NEVER slaves!" I shot at him.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Anyway, we should continue onwards into the gold mine." I told him. I went in first.

Pikachu glanced at me then at Sonic. Sonic sighed.

"What are you looking at?" Sonic demanded.

Pikachu only smiled. It seemed to like Sonic. _Pika!_

It took as about seven minutes to walk every 150 meters. I kept on looking at Sonic in a frowning face. He's been ordering Pikachu to stop touching him. Sonic might sound mean, but he's really not… or maybe he is? I don't know due to the fact that I hardly know anything about him.

Suddenly, something bumped into my face. I waved my hands in front of my face to scare it away. But it flew a meter away in front of us. It had wings and… and was kind of blue…

"Ah! It's another Pokemon! It's a Zubat!" I cried out.

Then I came up with a good idea. I turned towards Sonic and told him, "This is the perfect time for you to test out your Pikachu. Make it fight this Zubat!"

Sonic scratched his head. "Are you sure? Pikachu doesn't seem up for the job… And what if he loses?"

I sighed. "Ugh, then we'll back him up, of course! You'd better work on your common sense."

Sonic shook his head and threw his arms into the air. "Okay, then… Go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu ran into position. I wonder if Sonic can handle this. This'll be his first Pokemon Battle.

"Go punch him!" he ordered Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at him with a bamboozled face. _Pika?_

"What are you doin'? Do as I say!" Sonic shouted.

I tapped Sonic on his shoulder. "Sonic… Pokemon don't fight exactly the way we do. They don't fight with simple moves like punching and kicking… Do you know any Pokemon moves?"

"Pokemon moves? Never heard of it." Sonic replied.

Before the conversation could go on, Zubat bit Pikachu at the arm! Pikachu shook Zubat off and jumped back.

"Would you look at that? Zubat just used Bite! Pikachu will probably faint at this rate!" I told Sonic.

Sonic's mind hatched an idea. I could tell from his face. He rotated towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu..." he said. "Bite!"

Pikachu dashed forward and bit Zubat! Zubat fell to the ground, but it got itself back into the air after a moment. Zubat used Wing Attack! Zubat's attack missed!

"Now what?" Sonic looked at me for some assistance. But I got nothing in my brain.

I shrugged. Pikachu turned towards Sonic.

_Pika, Pikachu!_

Sonic didn't move. I realized that he was stunned. He blinked twice and his mouth opened, but not a single syllable came out.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

Sonic shook his head. His sight remained on Pikachu.

"I don't know... But I think I understood what it just said..."

I almost laughed, but I replaced it with a chuckle and a smile. "You sure? Seems stupid to me."

_Pika, Pikachu!_

That was the same thing Pikachu said a while ago.

Sonic was confused. "What d'ya mean by Thunderbolt?"

I stared at him wide-eyed. He really did understood what Pikachu said! Unbelievable!

"Hold on, I think it's trying to tell me to order it to use... Thunderbolt?" Sonic said.

_BzzZZzzZZzzt! BOOM!_

Wild Zubat fainted!

"You did it!" I exclaimed. "Impressive."

Happily, Pikachu ran and leaped unto Sonic and licked him. Surprisingly enough, Sonic didn't mind. In fact, he actually liked it. Now that's a good thing to see.

"Well, wha' did ya' know? Pokemon aren't so boring after all!" he said as he laughed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" But despite the question, I ended up laughing as well.

A minute later, we were following some markers on the ground. They were probably putted there so that nobody would get lost. It'd be scary if we were lost here...

"Sonic, you're an animal and I'm not. So are the other trainers. Maybe that's why you can understand the Pokemon Language." I concluded.

"Yeah... you're probably right." Sonic replied. "We'll probably find it useful."

I nodded. To think that Sonic can translate Pokemon Language to English... That's amazing. I became a little jealous of him. But being human was better than being a rodent, of course!

Soon daylight shone on us. We were outside. Now all that's left was the river. We hiked down and approached the river. The river was very calm. You could fish here, or even take a bath. The water was very clean. It was even safe to drink. But we had no time to do any of that.

**Act 03 – Itsa me, Mario!**

_**Sonic's POV**_

__I might show Tails and the others my very first Pokemon. They'll like it. But I'm not going to show off. They might understand the Pokemon Language too.

"If we follow this river, we'll find the next town." I told Goku.

We started to walk. I noticed something flowing in the river. It was a ball. Probably not a Poke Ball. It was orange this time. And it has... a small star in it.

"Hey Goku," I poked him at the arm. "What's that?"

I pointed at the ball. Immediately, Goku ran and snatched it.

"Whoa, what's the big rush?" I asked.

"This... this is a Dragonball." he explained.

He handed it over to me so I could examine it.

"It's like a Chaos Emerald. Seven Dragonballs. Limitless power when gathered. Really similar." he explained.

I gave it back. Goku eyes settled on another thing in the river. "Hey, look."

I checked the river and discovered a red mushroom. It had white spots. And for some reason, it had eyes. It was very shiny. It could cause blindness if it were shinier.

"Maybe we could sell that, don't you think?" Goku suggested.

"Oh, shut up Goku." I snapped. "It looks and feels something special. We should grab it."

I approached the river and grabbed the mushroom. The eyes didn't seem to move. Is this a doll?

"You know, I'm hungry. Can I eat it?" Goku requested.

I shook my head. "No way, pig. This thing could be poisonous."

"Pig? Hmph!" Goku replied. "If it's poisonous and you don't want to sell it, then why don't you just throw it away?"

I was about to toss it away into the mountain. But a voice stopped me.

"No, don't!"

I looked at Goku, who shrugged. We looked around. There was no one. However, Goku saw someone further down the river. It was a man. He was wearing red clothes and he a red hat on. He had a big nose, which went well with his big mustache.

He drew towards us and snatched the mushroom.

"This mushroom is very important! It's a one of a kind!" the man told us.

"Why is it important? Looks poisonous to me." I asked.

"It's not poisonous. You can't even eat it! Tis' mushroom grew from the heavens. It fell down to earth. There are seven of them. Different colors. And they're scattered across the world." the man explained. "This is called a Super Mushroom."

I and Goku looked at each other. Super Mushroom? Sounds like Chaos Emeralds and Dragonballs all over again. And obviously, YES.

"Who are you anyway?" Goku asked. "You kinda look familiar to me..."

The man jumped. It was very high. About two meters, I think.

"Ah!" Goku shouted.

He looked at me. Unfortunately for him, we weren't thinking of the same thing. I shot him a questioning look.

"You don't know?" Goku asked.

"Hey, I'm the one who's asking questions here." I shot.

Goku cleared his throat. "This man's a celebrity."

I glanced at the man. "You sure? I dunno this man."

Goku sighed. "Ever heard of the Super Mario Bros? This is Mario. His brother's Luigi. But he doesn't seem to be here."

"Hold on, I think I've heard of them before..." I began. "Ah, you mean Mario and Luigi, the Jump and Hammer Kings..? And their enemy Browser?"

Mario nodded and shook his head. "It's Bowser... He's a fire-breathing tortoise.

Goku shook his head and threw his hands into the air. "Isn't this world of ours interesting? Blue human-sized rodents, jumping middle-age men with humungous noses and mustaches who always haves mushroom for snacks, weird blue solitude robos, magma turtles and human-sized bowling balls."

"Boastful muscular men seem to be missing for sure." I snapped. "If I have to work on my common sense, then you'd better work on nonsense."

"Oh yeah! How about what makes sense for you!" Goku yelled at me.

"Guys, guys! Knock it off! Nothing good comes from fighting." Mario interfered.

My temper decreased and so did Goku's.

"Anyway, Mario I heard you're strong. Are you weak now?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Are the two of you the same?"

And after some heated discussion...

"Come with us. We're after Eggman. If we work with each other, we'll be able to bring him down." I invited Mario.

Mario nodded. "I can't navigate around the world alone."

"So if you may, can you please lead us to the town somewhere around here..?" Goku asked.

"Oh it's not far from here. Are you guys looking for a blue robot?" Mario asked.

"Blue robot? Are you referring to X?" I asked back.

Mario was silent for a while. "Yes... I think that's what he calls himself. He was in that town yesterday. But now, he's gone."

X left already? That's sad to hear.

"Well, our roads will cross each other one day. So we might as well wait." I said.

We nodded and advanced on to the next town. Stone Edge Town was four towns away. Then the trip from the harbor of Stone Edge Town to the harbor Seaside Town... It'll be a long way. But I guess we can wait. Time will come when we'll finally reach Emerald Town. And soon, we'll beat the crap out of Eggman.

**End of Chapter 3: Pokemon Master..?**

**Next Chapter:**** Raft Ride**


End file.
